


Lost Prince

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Tamer Oikawa, Dragons, Fictional language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Poachers, did i mention dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: “Anyway, I just want to make sure you know that I am genuinely sorry about attacking you,” Tooru apologized, getting to work cleaning and bandaging all of the cuts he’d left on Iwaizumi.“I do have one question.” Tooru glanced up at Iwaizumi and nodded at him. “If you raise dragons, why do you have a necklace of dragon teeth?”Tooru paused and looked down. It took him a second to register Iwaizumi’s true meaning. When he finally did, he laughed. “These are some of Brezyn’s baby teeth.”





	1. Meetings and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year!! i've been working on this for a while, and since it's appreciate a dragon day i thought i'd post the first chapter lmao
> 
> there's gonna be translations to the dragons' language in the end notes

“ _Imo ryu anrea._ ”

“ _Ryu anrea? Rirodo huna?_ ”

“ _Munte. Tooru-_ ”

”Ronii ra kosee. Bakoto ka.”

Tooru closed the door to his house and made sure to lock it before heading out. Belatedly he realized that he probably should have brought some sort of weapon with him. He shrugged and continued on. Weapons were, for the most part, optional in this scenario.

He ran through the forest surrounding his house and made his way to the base of the mountain nearby. It couldn’t be far from here if Brezyn could smell the dragon from his house.

There was a small cry from somewhere to his left and Tooru quickly changed his course. He nearly slipped on the fallen leaves on the ground but regained his footing and kept running. 

Tooru didn’t have much farther to run before he found the injured dragon, and, of course, the human standing over it with a knife. He knew Brezyn and the others would… encourage him to think before he rushed in, but in the time he took to think of that, he had already charged forward.

It was easy enough to disarm the man, but getting him away from the dragon was much harder. Especially when he would turn away any time Tooru got close. Wait. _Wait_.

“Wait. Are you trying to protect the dragon?”

The man stared at him in confusion, which, fair. Seconds ago Tooru had been attacking him. “Yes? Now back off you’re not gonna-”

“So you weren’t the one who hurt her?”

“What the-? No! Why would I go through the trouble of cutting off the net if I was just going to hurt her?”

“ _Oh._ I have no problem with you then.” He handed the knife back. “I would like to take the dragon, though, just to check her over.”

“What?”

Tooru sighed. He understood the stranger’s apprehension, but if there were traps laid for dragons, he really needed to check this one over and find the fuckers who decided to come into his forest and start shit. “I’m Oikawa Tooru. I take care of dragons, healing them and raising them and such. Would you mind if I looked her over a bit for injuries.”

“How do I know you’re not just going to hurt-”

“If you need to come with to make yourself feel better, please do. I just want to make sure that she’s okay.”

“Fine,” the stranger agreed and Tooru had to admit that he hadn’t expected that.

“So…” Tooru started after walking nearly half-way back to his house in silence. “What are you?” He thought human, but he wanted to be sure.

The stranger stumbled and Tooru had to admit that he hadn’t expected that. He thought that was a perfectly normal question. Wait. That’s a normal question to ask dragons. Maybe it’s not normal for other things.

“I’m… I’m human,” the stranger responded. “Are you not?”

“I’m an elf. I thought humans could tell the difference between species easily.”

“I, um, I haven’t ever met an elf before. I… I led a bit of a… sheltered life up until now.”

Tooru tilted his head again. _Is that normal for humans?_ Instead of asking - he didn’t want to seem rude - he laughed. “I guess I’m in a similar situation. I’ve been living in these woods with my dragons for a few hundred years. I’m not exactly up to date with the affairs of the rest of the world.”

“Don’t you get lonely?”

Tooru shook his head, hoping that this wouldn’t lead to a mediocre attempt at a pickup line. “I’ve got my dragons. Every so often I get visitors, too.”

“Like me?” Tooru glanced back, gaze pausing on how delicately the stranger was holding the dragon. 

“You’re different. So far.” Tooru thought back to the few time he had let humans stay in his house for more than one night. They had all either tried to take advantage of him or the easy access to weaker dragons. Fucking poachers. At least this one didn’t seem like he would take advantage of the dragons.

If he did, well. Tooru did live near a cliff. Accidents happen.

“My name’s Iwaizumi, by the way.”

“Iwaizumi, hm? Nice to meet you. What-” Tooru’s next question was interrupted by coughing from the dragon. He spun around to see Iwaizumi handling her surprisingly well, rubbing along her back. “Do you have experience with dragons?”

Iwaizumi looked up almost guiltily, but shook his head. “Only cats, but she seems similar enough that I figured this would work.”

The dragon coughed one last time and settled in Iwaizumi’s arms. A little puff of gray smoke came out of her mouth and she croaked, “Iwa.”

Tooru looked up at Iwaizumi and back down at the dragon. “Did she just-”

“Iwa!” the dragon repeated, sounding very pleased with herself. Tooru smiled at the expression of pure wonder on Iwaizumi’s face. Maybe he’ll actually be better than the other humans.

“I think you’ve just made yourself a friend for life, Iwa-chan.”

“What?”

“If I’m right, she’s an Amica Nubis. Pretty rare and they don’t often interact with humans if they can help it, but by far some of the nicest dragons there are. They’re typically prone to hoarding and are fiercely protective of anyone they consider family. Some dragons breathe fire to protect a significant other or to keep others away from their hoard, but most Amica Nubis breathe fire to protect anyone they consider family. She’s too young for that, likely only around two months old, but the smoke is proof that she would. For you.” Tooru stopped talking when he realized that he’d probably talked a little too much. It’d been a while since he’d talked in the common language of the realm instead of the dragons’ language, Rugo. “Sorry, I’m rambling. Point is, though, she thinks of you as a member of her family, so you’ll have an ally in her for life.”

“I don’t mind the rambling,” Iwaizumi said. “It’s actually pretty interesting.”

“You really think so?” That was new. Tooru was used to the visiting humans being irritated by his ramblings about dragons. Not being interested. Usually the only things they were interested in were getting into his pants or taking dragons to kill for their skin and scales.

“Well. I’ve never met a dragon before. Or an elf. Or been in a forest. So I’m happy to be learning new things about the world.”

Tooru glanced over at Iwaizumi as they continued on to his house. He was fairly certain that wasn’t normal for humans. But. As much as Iwaizumi didn’t know about elves and dragons, Tooru didn’t know about humans anymore. 

Iwaizumi stopped and stared at his house when they arrived. “You live there? Alone?”

Tooru shrugged. “Technically, yeah.”

“It’s so big for one person, though.”

“There used to be more people,” was all he said in response. Iwaizumi looked at him, obviously curious, but said nothing, likely figuring out fairly easily that this wasn’t a thing he wanted to talk about. “Let’s go in.”

Brezyn didn’t greet him at the door like usual, which was understandable. He didn’t really like humans, but Brezyn hated them after a particularly memorable near death experience.

He led Iwaizumi through his house, only a short way in, to one of the rooms he kept medical supplies in. “Can you put her down on the table?” he asked as he looked through the cupboards for the right supplies to use on a dragon her size. Iwaizumi did as instructed and, after a moment of thought, Tooru added, “And take off the little cape part of your shirt.”

“What? Why?”

Tooru rolled his eyes as he turned to the dragon on the table. “I’m checking over you next obviously.”

“I’m… I’m perfectly fine, though.”

“Right, of course. Forgive me. Humans must have developed instant healing since the last time I spoke with one.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” he said, stretching out one of the dragon’s wings, “that I know I cut you a few times when we fought and unless you really have developed instant healing, you need medical attention.”

“I can fix myself,” Iwaizumi insisted. “I just want to make sure she’s okay and then I’ll be on my way.”

“Shame,” Tooru hummed under his breath, quiet enough that Iwaizumi couldn’t hear him. This was the first time in a long time that a human had been interested in learning about dragons. Or at least Iwaizumi seemed interested so far in something other than his own personal gain. 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked.

_How the hell had he heard that?_

“You just… seem nice, that’s all,” Tooru responded, thinking on his feet. Apparently this human had better hearing than most. Weird. He moved on to focus on the dragon’s back.

“I would love to stay, but I…” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. “I have to keep moving. I really shouldn’t stay here for very long.”

“Any particular reason?” Tooru asked, “Or do you just get restless?”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Just restless, I guess. I spent so long cooped up at home that now that I can travel I don’t want to stay in any place for long.”

Tooru nodded, using a rune to heal the dragon. She’d hurt her tail trying to get out of the net. “I remember when I was first allowed to leave the house for real. Brezyn and I travelled to so many different realms before we came back. It was tough sometimes, but I learned so much from the world. I almost wish I hadn’t ever stopped, but then what would my dragons do without me?”

“Your dragons?” Iwaizumi asked, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”

“I raise them, remember? What, you didn’t think that I got this far in healing this little one without experience, did you?”

Iwaizumi shrugged in a way that let Tooru know that he definitely did. 

“Let’s see, you should know… Mierses, right?” Iwaizumi nodded. “I raised him from when he hatched.”

Iwaizumi stared at him. “Didn’t he bring about the destruction of multiple kingdoms? He killed their kings.”

“I know,” Tooru said simply, almost fondly. “They deserved it. He’s a real sweetheart, thugh. He visits me about once or twice a year. And he always brings me back something nice.” He started putting some of the dragon-specific supplies away. All he kept out was a small flower for the little dragon on the table to eat. “Your turn now.”

“I can really take care of myself-”

“The least I can do is heal the wounds I gave you. Just let me help you and then you can be on your way.”

Iwaizumi took off the cape-like part of his shirt and Tooru had to remind himself that he had something important to be doing. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Tooru shrugged. “I mean, it is my fault. You don’t seem the type who’ll want to stay the night so I want to at least do this for you, alright?”

“You’d let me stay the night? But… but I’m a stranger, what if I tried to kill you or something?”

Tooru scoffed. “I’m a big strong elf. I can take care of myself. Besides, you wouldn’t be the first person to try something. I doubt you would be the last. But I would never be able to live with myself if I didn’t at least offer my help to travellers.” Iwaizumi’s eyes were full of curiosity, but he kept quiet. “Anyway, I just want to make sure you know that I am genuinely sorry about attacking you,” Tooru apologized, getting to work cleaning and bandaging all of the cuts he’d left on Iwaizumi.

“I do have one question.” Tooru glanced up at Iwaizumi and nodded at him. “If you raise dragons, why do you have a necklace of dragon teeth?”

Tooru paused and looked down. It took him a second to register Iwaizumi’s true meaning. When he finally did, he laughed. “These are some of Brezyn’s baby teeth.”

“Brezyn?”

Tooru nodded, bringing his fingers up to his lips to whistle. Regardless of either of their feelings on humans, Tooru knew that Brezyn would always come when he called. It didn’t take long before Brezyn entered the room, glaring at Iwaizumi.

“This is Brezyn. Brezyn’s been with me the longest.” Tooru rubbed the underside of Brezyn’s chin, gaining a somewhat reluctant purr. Tooru didn’t blame Brezyn for being wary of Iwaizumi, though. He could understand apprehension towards humans. “ _Resasi kemato u ho._ ”

“What was that?”

Right. Tooru forgot that humans didn’t typically speak Rugo. It was lucky any of them spoke more than their own language and the common language.

“Just told Brezyn to behave. And not to kill you.”

Iwaizumi swallowed nervously and glanced between Tooru and Brezyn. “Uh…”

Tooru enjoyed his discomfort for a few seconds before finally breaking down and giggling. “I’m kidding! Brezyn isn’t the dragon you’d have to be worried about for that. And as long as I’ve welcomed you into my home, you won’t have to worry about any of the dragons trying to hurt you.”

“Really?”

Tooru nodded. “I mean honestly since you seem like you’re not all bad, the dragons would probably be willing to actually protect you rather than just refrain from killing you.”

That seemed to give Iwaizumi pause. He watched as Iwaizumi considered his words. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay for a while. I’d love the company,” Tooru offered once more. “You should at least stay for tonight. You’ll just have to stay somewhere nearby outside and alone if you leave. At least here you’ll have a roof over your head and a hot meal.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Alright, I’ll stay for a night or two. But that’s it.”


	2. Bonding and Backstories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more, i'll have translations for things at the end
> 
> there are also mentions of death and fighting in this chapter

Hajime wasn’t sure how, but somehow a night or two turned into a week or two turned into a month or two. And surprisingly enough, he was fine with that. Completely fine. 

Somehow, living with dragons that he was honestly a little afraid of was fine for him. Brezyn was still growly at him, but that was okay. Myzzil, the dragon he’d saved, was more attached to him than he’d expected, even though Oikawa had told him that Myzzil would be with him apparently for life. Oikawa himself was honestly fun to get to know. He was very different from any of Hajime’s siblings. Oikawa Tooru was definitely unique compared to anyone that Hajime had ever known before. 

“So… where are you from?”

Hajime did his best to conceal his surprise at that, still somewhat getting used to Oikawa’s excessive questioning. He wanted to know _everything_ about Hajime’s life, but never pressed if Hajime seemed truly reluctant to answer.

“I’m from up north. You probably haven’t heard of where I’m from. It’s really small and honestly pretty far from here,” he answered, willing to indulge Oikawa’s curiosity if only a little bit.

“Is that why you’re always wearing really light clothes?”

Hajime shrugged. “I guess so. It just seems pretty warm here compared to where I was born. And you keep your house really hot.”

Oikawa laughed at that. “Brezyn always complains about it being too cold in the house. So do a lot of the other dragons, actually.”

“No way,” Hajime scoffed. “Too cold? You’ve got so many fires going that it’s a wonder the house doesn’t burn down.”

“The house is protected,” Oikawa told him as he got up to refill his tea, “it can’t burn down.”

“Really?” Hajime asked. “How does that work?”

“Magic,” Oikawa said simply. 

Hajime sighed in frustration. He knew _that_. He just didn’t know a lot about magic in general. His parents had forbidden him from learning much about it. Apparently having two children even knowing _the theories_ of magic was too many already. Hajime was allowed to learn about diplomacy and nothing else, really.

He was there mostly just to get married and strengthen alliances with other species. 

“I cast a spell on the house,” Oikawa started, pulling him out of his thoughts. Oikawa’d come to sit on the arm of the chair that Hajime was on, Brezyn perched on his shoulder glaring at him. Hajime tilted his head, not having expected Oikawa to actually explain. “It was set on fire once, a long time ago. I wanted to prevent that from happening again, so I made sure that the house would be unaffected by fire in the future. There are a couple of different ways to do magic, like runes and glamours. I’m actually terrible at creating glamours, even after years of trying. Spells are the most common, though, and the easiest to master. I can show you some of the spellbooks that I have, if you’d like.”

“Really?” Hajime was sure his eyes were practically shining, but that didn’t really matter to him. “You’d really let me?”

Oikawa smiled and ruffled his hair. “Of course! We’re not doing anything else today anyway, I can show you now.”

Hajime batted his hand away, trying his best not to press into the touch. “Sure,” he replied, trying to keep the elation at least a little bit toned down. 

“Come on, I’ll take you to the library,” Oikawa said, standing up and waiting for Hajime to follow.

The library was… it took his breath away. He’d seen the library at his own castle a few times before, but he’d never been allowed in. Any of the books he read were already picked out for him. Oikawa’s library was… it was smaller, but there were many more shelves, many more places to sit. It was much more welcoming.

“I’m afraid there aren’t quite so many books as I’d like anymore, but there are still enough that it might take you a while to get through them. If you’d like, of course.”

“Really?”

“ _Mage du dese, Tooru,_ ” Brezyn growled, “Ta nedo.”

Hajime tilted his head, unsure what Brezyn was saying. He could assume that it wasn’t good, though. He didn’t know why, but Brezyn seemed to hate him no matter what he did.

“ _Munte, Brezyn. Hu ke risasi kemato._ ”

“What’s Brezyn saying about me this time?” Hajime asked, barely paying attention to Oikawa when he answered.

Oikawa sighed. “Brezyn’s just worried about me.”

Hajime let out a little hum in response, just to let Oikawa know he had heard. He’d gotten used to the wariness from Brezyn, even though he honestly wasn’t going to do anything to hurt Oikawa. 

“Spellbooks are this way,” Oikawa said, interrupting his little reverie by grabbing Hajime’s wrist and leading him over to one corner of the room. 

The spellbooks looked really old, but Hajime supposed that made sense. Magic itself was old. Older than anything living. Oikawa trailed his hand along the spines of the books before choosing one to pull off the shelf. He handed it to Hajime before finding another few. Finally Oikawa seemed to have chosen all of the books that he wanted to show to Hajime, so he led him to a large rug in front of an unlit fireplace.

Oikawa instructed him to set down the books before sitting down on the floor and practically pulling Hajime down with him. “This one has to do with elemental magic. Things like fire, water, air, or plants.”

Hajime looked over Oikawa’s shoulder. He could barely read anything on the pages. “What’s it say?”

“The words you probably can’t read are all spells. Underneath is what they’re used for and what they can do. A lot of people just learn how to pronounce the spells without bothering to learn what the words actually mean.”

“You don’t?” Hajime guessed. It didn’t seem like the kind of thing that Oikawa would do.

Oikawa shook his head with a smile. “I like to know what I’m saying during a spell. Most of the time it’s extremely simple. If I want to make a fire, the spell for that literally just means fire. It helps when I’m stuck and I don’t have a spellbook with me. Learning what the words mean can also help me if I ever want to experiment with magic.”

“You experiment?” Hajime asked. He had thought that magic would be too dangerous to experiment with. Everyone had always told him that even trying to learn magic could kill him. The only people he knew that could actually practice and use magic were humans and humans weren’t really… known for being careful with their lives.

“Sure, why not?”

“Isn’t it… dangerous?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Experimenting isn’t that bad. And besides, I know how to heal myself if I ever get hurt.”

Hajime sighed. Maybe elves were just as reckless as humans in regards to their livelihood. Or maybe that was just Oikawa. It wasn’t like there were any elves around to compare to. Hajime wondered about that, but it didn’t seem like the kind of thing someone would want to talk about. It likely wasn’t a happy story and Hajime certainly didn’t want to insult or hurt Oikawa by asking about it. He really didn’t want Brezyn to hate him even more if he did ask.

“I thought humans knew a lot about magic,” Oikawa said, not looking up from his book.

“I, well… it’s just-”

Oikawa turned to look at him, a soft smile on his face, “Your parents again?”

Hajime nodded. “They wanted to keep the dangers of the world away from me. Or at least they wanted to keep me-” _out of their way_ “-away from the whole world. Magic was one of the things they pretty much completely banned me from learning.”

“Well, feel free to read any of the things here. There’s probably a disproportionate amount of information about dragons compared to anything else, but you’re welcome to all of it.”

Hajime smiled. Yeah, he was fine with staying here longer than he had intended to. “Thank you. I can’t… it means a lot to me.”

“There’s a couple of books that would allow you to maybe start learning how to speak Rugo so that you can understand the dragons, too.”

Hajime would love the chance to get to know what the dragons were saying. It would be great to understand what Myzzil and Brezyn and the few other dragons he’d seen so far were saying all the time. “Can you show them to me?”

\--

Tooru snuck past Iwaizumi’s door, peeking in quickly just to make sure he was still sleeping before continuing on. He flipped his hood up to cover his head and focused on making his skin a dark green to blend in with the woods as he made his way outside, careful not to make a sound. Brezyn was still hopefully asleep on a pillow in his bed. 

He probably shouldn’t have been doing this on his own, but at least this time he had weapons unlike when he had gone to take on Hajime. And besides, he knew how to fight. 

Kutho had told him that the poachers were back. Apparently Kutho had seen them while flying overhead. They’d nearly been shot down from the sky, but they managed to make it back to Tooru’s house. Of course, Kutho had also tried to stop him, being a more peaceful dragon and all, but Tooru wouldn’t stand for _fucking poachers_ in his woods. 

In one hand, Tooru clutched the pendant that allowed him not only to amplify his fire magic, but also to create fire without spells. There were certain… drawbacks, but he’d handle those later. For now, he made his way through the woods to where Kutho had seen the poachers.

In the other hand, Tooru held his knife.

The poachers’ camp wasn’t actually very far from his house. He couldn’t believe that he’d let them even get this close and survive for this long. There were at least four people that he could see, only one actually on the lookout for anyone. Tooru let out a breath, slightly visible in the cold, before activating the pendant.

He felt heat moving through him, warming him head to toe starting at the point of contact with the pendant. 

Tooru went for the one on lookout first, opting to use the dagger to hopefully not draw quite so much attention to himself. With his stellar luck, however, one of the others happened to turn around just as he dropped the body to the ground.

After that, it was chaos. There were far more than just three poachers left. Maybe seven total, but he couldn’t be sure. He was focused on fighting and winning. He didn’t have time to stop and count. He wasn’t a vampire. 

Tooru managed to avoid getting hit by them, for the most part. The pendant really helped make quick work of the poachers and their camp. Even their fire resistant armor barely helped against the fire from a Dragon Heart. Emotional magic was some of the most powerful there was and Dragon Hearts were one of the most pure forms of that. The magic from using it, though, was… temperamental at best. He hadn’t quite learned how to use it without pain, but it was fine. He could deal with it.

His vision was getting fucked up from the bright flashes of light, but he had trained long and hard to be able to fight without sight. Something that clearly the poachers had never done. Even still, they occasionally got lucky. By the time they were all dead, the poachers had managed to give him a few cuts along his arms and one across his cheek, but it was a small price to pay.

Tooru stood panting, watching the camp burn. He knew that he would need to put the fires out soon, but he wanted to wait until he could be sure that their equipment was completely and utterly unusable. 

Just as he was about to put his dagger away, he heard movement from behind him. He wasn’t quick enough to turn around before he was hit, flying across the camp from the blow. 

Tooru tried to get up, but the pain from using the pendant was starting to get to him. He would have just used the pendant and the amplified magic to kill him, but he had dropped it when he was hit. 

He should have known there might have been someone away at the time.

“You… you’re gonna pay,” the last poacher growled, walking slowly towards him. 

Tooru struggled once more, trying his best to stand, to finish off the last poacher. He knew he should’ve brought backup, but he didn’t want to put any of the dragons in danger. Tooru should be able to protect them.

“You fucking-”

“ _Tide,_ ” Tooru growled back. 

“Oh, so you’re one of _those_ elves. What, do you secretly wish you were a dragon? Or maybe you want to-”

 

The poacher was cut off mid sentence. He and Tooru both looked down at the bloody blade of a rapier piercing through his chest. Quickly as it had appeared, the blade slid back out and the poacher fell to the ground, lifeless. There, illuminated by the fires still burning around the camp, was Iwaizumi. He was panting as though he had sprinted the entire way here and honestly he might have. He held the rapier in his right hand and had obviously borrowed one of Tooru’s spare cloaks. 

“If you’re going to go off in the middle of the night to attack some poachers, the least you could do is _let someone know_ ,” Iwaizumi quipped, holding out his free hand. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to fight,” Tooru replied, grabbing the offered hand. He also didn’t know that Iwaizumi would be willing to kill. Or that he was completely trustworthy. But these had likely been the poachers that had caught Myzzil when Tooru had first met Iwaizumi, so there’s no reason for Tooru to even pretend not to trust Iwaizumi anymore. 

And maybe he wanted to protect Iwaizumi. At least for now, while he could. Tooru knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep Iwaizumi with him forever, but… He wanted to make sure that while Iwaizumi was with him that nothing happened to him.

“Didn’t need to be me. Brezyn was worried. Worried enough to wake me up. _Gods_ , Tooru, do you know how scared I was that I wouldn’t be able to find you?” Iwaizumi’s voice is shaky when he finishes speaking, barely even whispering. 

“I didn’t-”

“And what about the dragons? What would they have done if you had died? Even if I knew how to take care of them, I don’t know where the ones who would need help actually are. And then-”

“Iwaizumi, hey,” Tooru said softly. He started to bring one hand up to Iwaizumi’s cheek, but when he saw the residual amber dust left by the pendant, he stopped and curled his hand into a fist, dropping it back to his side. “I’m fine, it’s okay. You don’t have to worry. I had it under control,” he lied. 

“No, you didn’t,” Iwaizumi insisted. “Listen, I’m not… I’m not trying to tell you what to do, just that… I…”

Tooru waited patiently for Iwaizumi to finish, hoping that he would finish soon. The adrenaline from the fight was wearing off and he knew that he’d be in pain soon from using the Dragon Heart.

“I was worried about you,” Iwaizumi whispers. “I thought… even if I had found you, you would be…”

“Hajime,” Tooru says softly, “I’m alive. Everything is fine. I just need to put out the fires and then we can go back home, alright?”

Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to argue, but he relented, wiping off the rapier and putting it away. The pain was fully setting in now and Tooru tried his best not to show it. He wasn’t very successful if the looks from Iwaizumi said anything.

Tooru murmured a spell for rain before trying to find his pendant on the ground. His legs had a different idea, though, and he collapsed to the ground after only a few steps.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi yelled in response to the cry of pain that left Tooru’s lips, dropping to the ground beside him. “Let me help you up and then-”

“Wait, wait,” Tooru shook his head. “I need- I have a pendant and I dropped it. I need to-”

“Can’t we come back in the morning for it?”

“I won’t leave without it.”

Iwaizumi sighed, but he pulled his hood up as the rain began to fall and started looking around for it. “Stay there, I’ll find it.”

Tooru nodded and murmured his thanks, not sure that he would be able to just push his way through the pain to help. The cloak Iwaizumi was wearing wasn’t waterproof by any means, but it would keep him dry, at least for a little while.

Tooru’s been having suspicions, but maybe this might help him. 

He heard Iwaizumi yelp and his head shot up, worried that there might have been even more poachers that he’d missed.

“Is this it?” Iwaizumi asked, handing him the Dragon Heart. 

“Yeah, but why’d you-” Tooru started to ask, but cut himself off when he saw that the ribbon attached to the pendant had burned up meaning it had to have been somewhere in the fires around the camp. “Did you burn yourself?”

“It’s not… it’s not bad. Can we go back now?” Iwaizumi glanced up at the sky and then pulled the hood down lower. “I don’t want either of us to get sick from the rain. Can you stand?”

Tooru tried to stand, but he could barely hold his own weight for a few seconds. “I don’t think I can walk by myself,” he admitted reluctantly.

Iwaizumi pulled at the hood once more before bending down and lifting Tooru up, one hand under his back and the other under his knees. “Is this alright? I’d carry you on my back, but-”

“This is fine, Iwa-chan. Thank you,” Tooru interrupted him. Iwaizumi was visibly relieved at that and started to walk back to Tooru’s house. 

“So what’s the pendant thing for?” Iwaizumi asked.

Tooru looked down at the smooth stone in his hands. “It’s… it’s equal parts a gift and a reminder of my own failures.”

“What do you mean by that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s a Dragon Heart. I… I tend to take on a bit more than I can handle sometimes-” _obviously_ “-and Brezyn’s older sibling, Iirome, was protecting me after I picked a fight with a few too many people. It was… even with a dragon on my side, it was uneven and I likely would’ve been killed or taken captive. Iirome tried to save me, but in the process…” Tooru had to pause to take a deep breath. “In the process Iirome was shot down. A Dragon Heart is a dragon’s last effort to protect someone they love. The dragon has to die in order for it to be created, but it can burn through anything.”

“I… I’m sorry, that-”

“I take it with me when I confront poachers,” he continued, “I can’t ever bring Iirome back, but I can do my best to rid the world of those who would hunt dragons for sport.”

Iwaizumi was silent for a while, staring forward. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tooru wasn’t quite ready to talk any more about Iirome’s death.

“Did you know,” he started, doing his best to sound as innocent as possible, changing the subject but also indulging in his own curiosity, “glamours can typically be washed away by running water?”

“Where’s this coming from?” Iwaizumi asked gruffly. He acted irritated at the sudden change in tone, but Tooru hadn’t missed the slight change in his expression. The brief fear.

“Just thinking about how it’s raining,” he continued, “and how I’ve read in a couple of different books that rain isn’t considered running water.”

Iwaizumi’s steps faltered, just barely, but Tooru noticed. His grip got a little tighter. “Dumbass. If you can think of something like that, you can start healing yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ _Mage du dese, Tooru,_ ” Brezyn growled, “Ta nedo.”  
> “Remember what happened, Tooru. The attack.”
> 
> “ _Munte, Brezyn. Hu ke risasi kemato._ ”  
> "Stop, Brezyn. He is kind."
> 
> \----
> 
> “ _Tide,_ ” Tooru growled back.  
> "Monster"


	3. Confrontation and Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, translations for the dragon language will be in the end notes!
> 
> shoutout to emily for being the literal only reason that this got done this weekend

“Come on, Iwa-chan, there’s a little path of stepping stones to get across the river. Then we can get to the cave I’ve been telling you about.”

Hajime looked down at the river cautiously. The water was moving awfully fast. “Are you sure-”

“It’s fine. I’ve only ever slipped once and you have much better balance than me.”

Hajime sighed, looking down at the water once more. He didn’t… like water. He hated getting wet. And if he fell in, his flimsy glamour would be _gone_. He had also never learned how to swim. “Isn’t there a bridge or something?”

Oikawa groaned. “You’ll be fine. Follow me.”

Hajime didn’t have much of a choice as Oikawa started jumping from stone to stone. He didn’t know the way back and - flimsy though it was - the glamour prevented him from being able to track their trail through scent. And he wasn’t about to just drop the glamour in front of Oikawa and all his dragons for something as small as this.

So he hopped to the first stone.

It was wet and slippery and he hated this idea already. He made it to the second stone alright. And the third and fourth and fifth. He still wanted to turn back, but at this point he was in the middle of the river and it would be the same distance either way.

Oikawa was already almost all the way across. “I told you you’d be fine, Iwa-chan,” he called when he turned around to see Hajime’s progress. Hajime looked down and found that he really had no clue how deep the water was here. “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa called again, forcing Hajime to look up from the water, “don’t look down, alright? You’re already halfway across. You’re doing great.”

Hajime nodded and jumped to the sixth rock. This landing was probably the most solid so far and it felt like he was kind of getting the hang of it. He got ready to jump to the next rock.

His foot slipped.

He barely had time to hear Oikawa call out for him before he was engulfed by the shocking cold of the river water. Hajime tumbled downstream and frantically tried to swim upwards, but the current was fast and he _didn’t know how to swim_. The water threw him into something hard and Hajime was fairly certain that was it for him when his vision started going dark.

He came to with Oikawa nearly crying above him. Wait, no. Oikawa was actually crying. Hajime opened his mouth to say something, but instead started coughing so hard his entire body shook. He rolled over and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and continued to cough, spitting up some water in the process.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, rushing to his side. He started to gently rub up and down Hajime’s back. “You’re alive!”

Hajime shook his head, trying to chase away the feeling of water in his ears. He groaned and flopped over onto his side, finally done coughing and Oikawa pulled his head into his lap. He wanted to go back to being unconscious, honestly. He sighed and a shiver ran through his body. “‘Kawa ‘m cold,” he murmured. Oikawa practically threw off his coat and wrapped Hajime up in it. “Want your hat too.”

Oikawa huffed out a sigh, but placed his hat gently on Hajime’s head, careful to tuck his ears - his _cat_ ears - in. “So-”

Hajime shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about anything right now,” he murmured. “We can talk later.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Iwa-chan-”

Another shiver racked his body and he started coughing again. “Not right now,” he said once he was done, “please?”

Oikawa sighed. “Okay. We have to stay here for a while though. At least until you think you can get up. Do you want to sit up?”

Hajime nodded and Oikawa pulled him up to lean his back against Oikawa’s chest. “I’m still cold.”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around him. “Brezyn’s on the way to warm you up and Myzzil will be here to take you back, okay?”

Hajime hummed and sank into Oikawa’s embrace. With as often as Oikawa complained about being cold, he was surprisingly warm. And comfortable.

“So what’s this _apo_ for?” Oikawa asked and Hajime was about to question what he meant when he heard the tinkling of a bell. His eyes widened and his hand shot up to his throat, unintentionally capturing Oikawa’s hand in his.

“I need… I need to…” was all he managed to get out before he was pushing himself to his feet. “I can’t… I have to go.”

Standing up was a bad idea and he should have known it would be. He nearly fell right back to the ground almost immediately, the only thing stopping him being Oikawa. “Iwa-chan, calm down you need to rest.”

He would have argued, but he wasn’t honestly sure that he could stand without Oikawa’s help. Hajime took a deep breath. “I need you to help me reconstruct the glamour.”

“Iwa-chan, I-”

“ _Please_ , Tooru. Please.”

Oikawa didn’t have a chance to give him an answer when Myzzil landed near them, Brezyn on her back. “ _Myzzil, hi tadi toso Hajime ku be kipe._ ”

Myzzil lowered herself and Oikawa helped Hajime get onto her back. Brezyn curled around Hajime’s shoulders and he instantly felt much warmer. 

“ _Gapongka?_ ” Oikawa shook his head in response to Myzzil’s question. “ _Ho gamosi gapongka._ ” 

“ _Myzzil,_ ” Oikawa said warningly, shaking his head. Hajime wished he knew more of the dragons’ language - Rugo, he corrected himself - so that he knew what they were saying. “I’ll meet you back at my house, Iwa-chan. Myzzil shouldn’t take both of us at once.”

“Can you help me, though? With the glamour?”

“We can talk about it back at my house, alright?”

Hajime nodded, but he had a sinking feeling that it was already too late. Kyoutani was a fast tracker and he was sure that Wakatoshi’s parents had made him begin the search almost immediately after Hajime had disappeared. Even without being able to hear the bell on the collar that Wakatoshi’s parents had forced him to wear and even without Hajime’s normal scent, he was sure that Kyoutani had made some progress.

He kept one hand over the bell and held on to Myzzil with the other as she took off. 

Hajime needed Oikawa’s help reconstructing the glamour because he couldn’t cover up the bell himself. (He couldn’t cover up most of his features with his own magic, actually. He could barely do shit with his own magic, despite how long Oikawa has spent training him.) If Oikawa didn’t help him, he was royally fucked.

The flight back to Oikawa’s house was short and Hajime carefully slid off Myzzil, making sure to keep the bell muted with one hand. She pushed her head into his free hand, not bothering to speak because he wouldn’t understand the words anyway. He could understand actions, though.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her. “I’m worried, but it’s nothing life threatening.”

Brezyn’s head lifted up from its place on his shoulder. Hajime smiled and reached up to give Brezyn attention as well, still getting used to the change in attitude towards him. He did save Oikawa’s life, though, so maybe Brezyn finally decided that Hajime wasn’t going to try to kill Oikawa. Myzzil huffed from below him. “I can’t give you both attention at once,” he said with a smile. Their antics were, admittedly, making him feel a little less nervous, but he still couldn’t relax. He sighed. “I don’t suppose either of you know how to put back a glamour, do you?”

Myzzil just herded him farther inside. It was worth a shot. He hadn’t expected anything, so he couldn’t be disappointed in them, he had just hoped that _maybe_ they would be able to help. Hajime was led to one of the warmest rooms in the house, one with three different fireplaces in it for _whatever_ reason. He didn’t usually like to spend time here because it was just so _hot_ , but with how chilled he was feeling now it was nice.

He grabbed a blanket off of one of the ridiculously soft couches and curled up with it on the floor in front of the largest fireplace. Myzzil was resting near him, so he used her as a pillow of sorts while he held Brezyn in his arms.

“I don’t want to leave,” he murmured quietly, staring into the fire. It wasn’t too much longer before Oikawa came in, likely having found another dragon to fly him back. 

Myzzil let Oikawa get close to him, which was a big surprise. She never let Oikawa get close if the two of them were laying together, apparently hating how Hajime’s attention would be divided.

“Are you warmer now?” Oikawa asked, kneeling down behind him. Hajime nodded. “Do you want to keep the hat?” Hajime nodded again. “Can you tell me what you freaked out about?”

He didn’t want to. He really really didn’t want to. “Can you help me with a glamour?” Oikawa sighed and Hajime backtracked quickly. “I-I can tell you, I just… I need the glamour back before anything else and I can’t do it by myself.”

“I can try, but Iwa-”

“I know,” Hajime interrupted him. “I just need you to help me try. I’ll tell you… I’ll tell you everything I’ve been avoiding, but I need this first. Unless you can figure out a way to get this collar off of me, I need the glamour back.”

“What have you tried for taking it off?”

“I’ve tried pulling it off, but I can’t even get my nails under it and I tried scratching at it to break it, but nothing happened.” _To the collar._ Hajime had more than enough scars on his neck from where he accidentally scratched himself a bit too deep. “I don’t know how else to get it off and the glamour I had neutralized it, but now it’s gone and I-”

Oikawa gently set his hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “I think I need to know the whole story before I can even try anything. I need to know what the collar is for and what it does or I might accidentally hurt you if I try anything.”

Hajime sighed. “The collar, it was supposed to ensure that I didn’t run away. I can’t take it off, no matter what I try. The bell is like a tracker. It can be heard from a really far distance by… by someone who was hired to find me if I ran away.”

“You ran away? Why?”

Hajime sat up, allowing Brezyn to leave his arms and scrabble up onto Oikawa’s shoulder. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them. “I’m the… one of the princes of the Hybrid Kingdom to the North. I was supposed to get married to a human prince from a nearby kingdom. He was… he was fine. I didn’t want to marry him, but we were friends. His parents were… worried that I might try to run away from the marriage. They insisted on the collar. I fought it.” He huffed out a little laugh, “You can see who won.”

“What about your parents?”

He shrugged, tears gathering in his eyes. “My parents didn’t care. They just wanted me gone, really. They’d agree to anything as long as it got rid of me and benefitted them. They’re the ones who hired Kyou to find me if I ever ran away. He’s probably almost here already.”

“I meant what I said when I told you that you’d be protected here. I won’t let them take you away from… from here.”

“I don’t want to go, but… I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

Oikawa pulled him close, letting Hajime bury his face in his shoulder and running his fingers through Hajime’s hair. “It’ll be okay. You won’t have to leave, I promise.”

Hajime squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears slip quietly down his face. He clung onto the back of Oikawa’s shirt, doing his best not to tear the fabric with his nails. He wanted to thank Oikawa for… everything he’s done for him really, but Hajime felt that if he opened his mouth now, he’d just end up crying harder. 

“It’s alright, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured, “you can let it all out.”

Myzzil came over to rest her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into Hajime’s cheek. Hajime hummed and smiled a little bit, bringing one hand up to rest on her head. “Thank you,” he whispered, barely audible. As he’d predicted, the crying only got worse, but he’d been holding everything in for so long that he’d needed this. 

Myzzil pushed her way between Hajime and Oikawa in an attempt to sit on his lap, but she was too big now to really fit. 

“ _Rongkapi, ritoro genosi_ ,” Hajime murmured to Myzzil as he wiped his tears away. Oikawa had taught him how to pronounce a few things in Rugo. Apparently the second part, _ritoro genosi_ , was typically used as a term of endearment for young dragons.

“Are you feeling better?”

Hajime nodded. “A little.”

Oikawa stood, holding his hand out to help Hajime up. “Come on, then. First you’ve gotta get new clothes, then we can go to the library and see if we can replicate your glamour, okay?”

Hajime grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He smiled. “Okay.”

It wasn’t long after they had entered the library and started searching through books that Hajime’s ear twitched at a sound outside and his heart dropped. He ran his fingers through his hair, careful not to accidentally scratch himself with his nails now that they were longer than he had grown used to. 

The knock on the door was loud, or at least it felt like that to him. To be fair, though, his ears had become a lot more sensitive in the past day. He was a bit overwhelmed at how strong his senses really were without the glamour. Before, it had always felt like he was underwater or had cotton stuffed into his ears, but he got used to it. Now that he wasn’t used to it anymore, it was hard to adjust once again.

“Hajime, it’ll be okay, just… stay in here, alright?” Oikawa’s voice was reassuring, but it really didn’t do much to ease his anxiety. He nodded anyway and did his best not to truly succumb to panic as Oikawa left to go answer the door. 

He knew he should have gotten farther away, knew he shouldn’t have stayed with Oikawa. He knew it was too close, but still he had stayed. And now… now Oikawa is stuck with all of his drama. He shouldn’t have agreed to stay at all. It was only barely over two days’ journey on foot for him. 

Hajime stopped to take a few breaths, trying to stop his train of thought before it really got away from him. He was already absentmindedly scratching at the collar and he knew if he lost himself to his thoughts that he would just end up scratching his neck again.

He brought his tail around so he could grab onto that instead of leaving his hands free to wander back to his neck. His ears flicked when he heard yelling from the first floor. He stared at the door. Hajime couldn’t stop feeling bad about bringing the Ushijimas here. Oikawa doesn’t need to deal with Hajime’s problems. 

As soon as he steps towards the door, Myzzil tugs on the back of his shirt. She shakes her head when he looks down at her.

“I know, but this isn’t Oikawa’s to deal with. I should…” he sighs, “I should stop running.”

He took a deep breath. The bell around his neck continued to jingle with each step he took down the staircase. The closer he got to the first floor, the quieter the voices became. Myzzil continued to tug on the back of Hajime’s shirt. “I know! But I have to do this.” He looked to the dragon directly, a fear hiding behind the confidence illuminating his eyes. “ _Munte tadi muku._ ” 

The dragon whimpered, dropping her grip on Hajime’s shirt.

“Thank you,” he murmured, scratching behind her ears and telling himself that he wasn’t stalling. “It’ll be okay.”

He hid just around the corner, still just barely out of sight of the door, holding the bell with one hand clasped tightly around it. 

“I’ve told you already,” Oikawa said sweetly, but his voice was laced with venom, “you and your family are not welcome in my home. You’ve done enough already.”

“I know that my son’s fiance is in here, I just want to make sure he’s safe,” Wakatoshi’s mother, Kamiko, tried. Of course she was here. Not his own parents.

Hajime highly doubted that she wanted to make sure he was safe. She had been the worst, the most controlling. She was the one who absolutely insisted on the collar _and_ hiring Kyoutani. He was fairly certain she wanted to do even more, but luckily Wakatoshi had apparently been able to talk her out of the apparently even _worse_ things. 

“Whether he’s here or not doesn’t matter,” Oikawa responded, somehow sounding even more hostile, “You’re not welcome here. Not after what your family did.”

Oikawa slammed the door in Kamiko’s face and Hajime was surprised it didn’t just open back up again. Gods know he’s tried a thousand times to slam the door in her face only to get the door pushed right back open. He doesn’t even know why she’s still bothering trying to get him to marry Wakatoshi. Sure, an alliance would strengthen both of their kingdoms, but with how difficult he was being about it, she really should have stopped trying by now. 

“Iwa-chan, I didn’t hear you come downstairs,” Oikawa remarked, all of the anger gone from his voice. While Hajime had been thinking, Oikawa had moved towards the hallway.

“What was… all that?” he asked, stepping out from behind the wall. 

“Well,” Oikawa smiled sheepishly, “I, as it turns out, know your supposedly future in laws’ ancestors.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow, knowing that there was more to that whole story.

Oikawa sighed. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it, but Hajime felt like they’d need to have everything out in the open sooner or later and he’d already done his part. 

“In my family, we have a sort of coming of age tradition. Before anyone is accepted as an adult, they have to go on a trip for at least a year, travelling the world and meeting other species. It can be more than a year and I think mine ended up being about ten. This area was under elven control then and the humans revolted, with the Ushijimas leading them.

“I came back just as the attack was ending. I know how to fight, but I just… I froze and all I could do was hide in the woods.”

“Tooru-” Hajime tried, not entirely sure what to say. He opened his arms and wrapped Oikawa in a hug.

“I watched them leave with blood on their weapons. I only moved once I noticed that the house was burning. I can’t forgive their family for that, even if the ones who actually killed my family are long dead.”

“I’m sorry for bringing them here,” Hajime murmured. “I-”

He jumped back when the door slammed open. 

“I knew you were here,” Kamiko growled, storming into the entrance with Wakatoshi behind her. “Come on, you’re done with this nonsense. You’re coming back with us.”

Hajime shook his head. “I’m not,” he answered quietly.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Kamiko asked, just as quiet, but much more dangerous. Hajime barely resisted the urge to take a step back.

“I said I’m not going to go back with you,” Hajime replied, flicking his tail nervously. “I li-”

“Would you shut _up_?”

Hajime cut himself off with a yelp as pain coursed through him. His hands shot up to the collar “What-” he cut himself off as he received another shock of pain, looking up at Kamiko in terror. _What was going on?_ Hajime bit his lip, preventing himself from trying to speak, worried that he might get another shock if he tried.

“Mother, you said you wouldn’t-” Wakatoshi tried, but Kamiko wasn’t going to yield to him. 

“Hajime. We’re leaving.” Kamiko held her hand out to him. “Don’t make this harder on yourself. I’ll even let you speak if you come nicely.”

Hajime could feel his heart beating rapidly as he shook his head. He’d never disagreed with someone this much.

_What if she still makes me come with her after this._

He pushed the thought from his mind. He couldn’t start thinking like that. He’d gotten this far. He could… He could still do this.

The door slammed shut and Hajime jumped at the noise. “Kamiko-chan, was it?” Oikawa asked, smiling sweetly.

Kamiko turned on him and Hajime tried his best not to sag in relief now that her attention wasn’t on him. “How dare-”

“Kamiko- _chan_ ,” Oikawa repeated, “I would suggest you first undo whatever you’ve done that’s preventing Iwaizumi from speaking. Then you can go about taking the collar off of him and leaving my home forever.”

“Why would I-”

“Oh I’m _so_ sorry,” Oikawa said, smirk on his face, “I forgot to give you a good reason to listen to me.”

Hajime allowed himself a small smile at Oikawa’s exaggerated mannerisms. Oikawa brought his fingers up to his lips and whistled. 

“You’ve got about a minute before this room will be filled with angry dragons,” Oikawa finished, leaning against the door, further calling attention to the fact that Kamiko and Wakatoshi had no exit once the dragons entered. 

Hajime felt something run into his back and turned around to see Myzzil there. For him. He’d have to pick her extra blueberries if he and Oikawa ever got to finish what they had started that morning. 

“Fine,” Kamiko snapped. “Hajime, you can talk.”

“And the collar?” he asked, somewhat high on Oikawa’s energy and feeling reassured by the dragons starting to enter the room. 

Wakatoshi stepped forward and Oikawa nearly protested, but somehow Wakatoshi already knew what he was going to say. “It is necessary for me to take the collar off myself.”

Hajime’s breath caught in his throat as Wakatoshi started to remove the collar. He’d never honestly thought he’d get this far. 

“I am sorry for what my mother did,” Wakatoshi murmurs between the spells that will allow the collar to be removed. 

“You don’t have to apologize for her,” Hajime replies, keeping his voice low enough that Kamiko won’t be able to hear. 

“You deserve an apology. She will never do it herself.”

Hajime nodded, waiting until he felt the collar’s weight disappear from his neck before turning around and thanking Wakatoshi.

Oikawa’s tone as he bid them goodbye was once more laced with venom, though he didn’t make any attempt to call upon any of the dragons in the room or out in the clearing outside to attack Wakatoshi and his mother. 

“Thank you,” he sighed once the two were gone (and after he’d had a quick arm wrestling match with Kyou, for old times sake) and he finally felt safe.

“I told you they’d be willing to protect you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled, sweet and pure and real. “Maybe I’ll even let you meet the youngest ones soon.”

“Not now?” Hajime asked, only a little disappointed. He couldn’t truly feel bad that it wouldn’t be right this second. Now that he knew he wouldn’t be forced to leave, that he wasn’t in danger every day, he had all the time in the world. Not to mention he didn’t necessarily feel in peak shape.

“You’re going to get sick from your little unplanned swim in the river if we don’t do anything soon,” Oikawa answered, draping himself over Hajime’s shoulders. “Besides, we’ve got all the time in the world now, right?

Hajime nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _apo_  
>  collar
> 
> “ _Myzzil, hi tadi toso Hajime ku be kipe._ ”  
> Myzzil, you have to return Hajime to my house.
> 
> “ _Gapongka? Ho gamosi gapongka._ ”   
> Is there danger? He believes there’s danger.
> 
> “ _Munte tadi muku._ ”   
> “You don’t have to worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> “ _Imo ryu anrea._ ”  
> “There is a dragon kidnapped.”
> 
> “ _Ryu anrea? Rirodo huna?_ ”  
> “Dragon kidnapped? Where?”
> 
> “ _Munte. Tooru-_ ”  
> “No. Tooru-”
> 
> ”Ronii ra kosee. Bakoto ka.”  
> “Avoid the visitor. I will fight him.”
> 
> \----
> 
> “ _Resasi kemato u ho._ ”  
> “Be nice to him”
> 
> \----
> 
> anyway find me on tumblr  
> [here](http://nightshade002.tumblr.com), [ or here](http://theprettysettersclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
